Ultimate Secrets Revealed
by Breedersgirlfriend
Summary: An AU in which Makoto loses hope after Sayaka's death and Leon's execution. Not wanting another murder to happen, Makoto forces everyone to share their secrets to render Monokuma's motive meaningless. (Written in script format because it's supposed to be like the anime. It was a drama project originally, and I thought I should share it with all of you).


__There is a shot of a monitor. The screen flickers on to show MONOKUMA. He is in a room with blurred monitors behind him. He is also holding a glass filled with red wine.  
__

MONOKUMA:

Gooooood morning everyone! It is now 7am and night time is officially over. Time to rise and shine. Get ready to greet another beeeauutiful day!

 _ _Location: MAKOTO's room. There is a blue tile patterned carpet. The wall paper is salmon pink. There are two windows on the wall, both of which are covered in metal plates. Makoto's bed has a wooden frame with white sheets. There is also a desk, round table and bookshelf. There is a monitor on the wall next to a camera and a white door. This door leads to the bathroom, and the door across from it leads to the hallway.__

 _ _Cut to a close up shot of MAKOTO's face. He opens his eyes. Cut to a shot of him sitting up in bed.  
__

MAKOTO:

It's morning already? But I didn't sleep a wink. How could I after seeing…

 _ _Cut to flashed shots of SAYAKA__ _'_ _ _s corpse and LEON__ _'_ _ _s execution. It cuts back to MAKOTO. Same angle as before__.

MAKOTO:

Grrgh! Why can't I get them out of my head! I feel like I'm stuck in some sort of nightmarish reality.

 _ _As MONOKUMA__ _ _speaks, the camera cuts back to the monitor.__

MONOKUMA:

Each time you overcome a class trial, Hopes Peak is designed to open up a whole new world! If I don't stimulate you brats enough, yer bound to start whining since yer members of the spoiled generation! As such, feel free to explore!

 _ _Cut to a medium shot of MAKOTO. He moves and sits on the side of his bed.__

MAKOTO:

New world? What does that mean… No. I can't go. The only place I'm safe is here in my room. I trusted Sayaka and she tried to frame me for murder. How can I trust the others to not do the same? No. I'm just going to stay here.

 _ _MAKOTO__ _ _lays back down and pulls up the covers. There are silent shots of him sitting at his desk, crying, and showering (Waist up shot for the last shot). He appears more tired in each shot. Cut to overhead shot of Makoto laying in bed staring at the ceiling.__

MONOKUMA:

Uh, school announcement! School announcement!

 _ _Cut to the Monitor__

MONOKUMA:

All you high schoolers, please gather up in the gym pronto! Emergency! Emergency!

 _ _Cut to Makoto, now sitting up.__

MAKOTO:

Emergency? I guess I have no choice but to go then… I don't want to get punished for something as simple as not showing up.

 _ _Location: Hallway. The floor has black and white checkered tile. The ceiling is arched. There are several wooden doors. The lights are tinted purple).__

C _ _ut to MAKOTO__ _ _walking down the hallway. He stops when he notices something. Cut to HIFUMI__ _ _and HIRO__ _ _talking next to the gym door. Cut to MAKOTO. He starts walking towards the two of them. Cut to a close up of MAKOTObumping into HIFUMI__ _'_ _ _s arm. Cut to medium shot of Hifumi.__

HIFUMI:

AAHHHH!

 _ _Cut to medium shot of all three.__

MAKOTO:

Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.

 _ _HIFUMI__ _ _turns around and notices MAKOTO.__

HIFUMI:

Wait… is that you Mr. Naegi? I thought you were dead!

MAKOTO:

Nope. I'm still very much alive.

 _ _HIRO__ _ _pushes HIFUMI__ _ _out of the way and points at MAKOTO.__

HIRO:

We don't know that for sure! You could be an evil spirit trying to trick us! EVIL SPIRIT BEGONE!

 _ _HIRO__ _ _begins waving his arms around making occult symbols. MAKOTO__ _ _sighs and goes through the gym door. Cut to inside of gym doors. MAKOTO__ _ _enters and closes the door behind him.__

 _ _Location: Gym. The gym has a wooden floor. The school's emblem is painted onto the middle. There are volleyballs and basketballs left out. Opposite of the door, there is a stage. In the middle of the stage, there is a red podium. There is also a bonsai tree painted on the wall.__

 _ _Cut to a P.O.V (Makoto's) shot of everyone in the gym. They're all staring at MAKOTO. TAKA__ _ _jumps into frame.__

TAKA:

Makoto! This is unacceptable! First you miss our group breakfast meetings for 3 days, and now you finally show up and you're late!

 _ _Cut to whoever is speaking.__

MAKOTO:

Sorry Taka, I got side tracked.

TAKA:

No excuses! I'm expecting a written apology by tomorrow.

 _ _Suddenly, MONDO__ _ _puts his hand on TAKA's shoulder. Cut to close up of MONDO__ _'_ _ _s face as he talks).__

MONDO:

Hey, lay off him Taka.

 _ _Cut to medium shot of TAKA__ _ _and MONDO. TAKA__ _ _brushes off MONDO__ _'_ _ _s hand and moves to the side).__

TAKA:

Rules are rules. As the ultimate Moral Compass, I don't have the luxury to "Lay off." Tardiness is not welcome in a school environment.

MONDO:

You asshole. Can't you leave the guy alone for once? Think about what he just went though man.

TAKA:

Fine. Just this once, I'll "lay off." But only because it's a special case.

 _ _He nods at MAKOTO__

TAKA:

I apologize for bothering you. Please try to be more punctual in the future.

 _ _TAKA__ _ _walks away. Cut to shot of MAKOTO__ _ _and MONDO.__

MAKOTO:

Thanks Mondo.

MONDO:

No problem. Sorry about Sayaka by the way. I know how it feels to lose someone.

MAKOTO:

Thanks…

 _ _MAKOTO and MONDO__ _ _look up, distracted by something on the stage. There is a quick pan shot to the__ _ _jumps up from behind the podium.__

MONOKUMA:

I won't beat around the bush. We're going to jump straight to the point. There hasn't been another murder! You're killing me with boredom! So I have decided to present you kiddos with some new motives. The themes this time are… "Embarrassing memories" and the "Past you want to keep secret." Puhuhu!

 _ _As he laughs, he tosses the envelopes into the air. Close up of envelopes landing on the floor. HINA__ _ _picks one up. Cut to shot of her reading it. She starts blushing and hides the paper.).__

HINA:

How'd you know?!

 _ _Cut to medium shot of MONOKUMA.__

MONOKUMA:

I think that as long as yer alive, all humans have embarrassing memories or past experiences that they don't want others to know about.

 _ _Cut to an over the shoulder of MAKOTO__ _'_ _ _s envelope. His hand is blocking the words. Cut to MAKOTO__ _'_ _ _s face. It is slightly red. Cut to Medium shot of MONOKUMA.__

MONOKUMA:

You have a 24-hour time limit! If someone doesn't commit murder by then, I'll let the world know about yer embarrassing memories! Well, later! Puhuhu.

 _ _MONOKUMA__ _ _dives behind the podium, disappearing. Cut to HINA__ _ _looking at her paper.__

HINA:

But no one is seriously going to kill over something like this, right?

 _ _Cut to whoever is talking.__

MAKOTO:

A past secret that you don't want anyone to know about?

TAKA:

Okay! I think the best way for us to deal with this is for each of us to share our secrets.

TOKO:

N-no way. Why would we do that? I d-don't even understand how he knows about this.

 _ _Cut to long shot of everyone leaving. There is a close up of MAKOTO__ _ _placing a hockey stick through the door handles. Everyone stops and watches him, confused. MAKOTO__ _ _turns to face them.__

MAKOTO:

No one is leaving until everyone has shared their secrets.

 _ _Cut to whoever is talking.__

MONDO:

What the hell are you doing Makoto?

MAKOTO:

I don't want anyone else to die. If everyone telling their secrets is the only way to make Monokuma's motive useless, then that's what we're going to do.

CHIHIRO:

I… I don't think I can do that

HINA:

Actually, it makes sense! Makoto's right! This is the best thing to do! I know I'd much rather tell you guys my secret than watch another friend die.

BYAKUYA:

Since when was I friends with you? I still have some self respect, and I'd rather not lower my IQ by hanging around you guys.

 _ _BYAKUYA moves toward the door. He raises his arm to open it. Close up of MAKOTO__ _ _grabbing his arm. Cut to MAKOTO.__

MAKOTO:

No on is leaving until everyone has shared their secrets.

BYAKUYA:

( _ _sighs)__ Fine, if that's what it takes to make you get over this, then I'll stay.

 _ _BYAKUYA walks back to the others. Cut to whoever is talking.__

BYAKUYA:

Well Makoto, if you want everyone else to share their secrets, you have to as well. Why don't you go first.

MAKOTO:

Fine. My secret was that I wet the bed until the fifth grade.

 _ _Hiro tries to hide a laugh.__

HINA:

Yasuhiro! Don't laugh! It's perfectly normal for people to wet the bed.

HIFUMI:

But wetting your bed until the fifth grade is kind of… well…

KYOKO:

Enough.

HIFUMI:

Huh?

KYOKO:

If this is going to work, we need to make sure we don't judge each other based on our secrets. If we do that, we will end up arguing and it will defeat the purpose.

HIFUMI:

Nnngh. You can be very scary Miss. Kirigiri. Of course, I've seen scarier things in anime, so I'm not afraid! Much.

KYOKO:

Anyways, Why don't you go first Hifumi.

HIFUMI:

Why me?

HINA:

It serves you right for laughing at Makoto!

HIFUMI:

But Mr. Hagakure laughed too! Why are you all gaining up in me!?

TAKA:

In that case, Yasuhiro will go after you. Does that solve your problem?

HIFUMI:

I guess… __ahem…__ Well, my secret is that I AM IN LOVE WITH PRINCESS PIGGLES!

HINA:

Who?

HIFUMI:

What do you mean who? You uncultured swine! Princess Piggles is the protagonist of the Moe anime "Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess! Not only does she have magical powers, she is also the love of my life!

TOKO:

Y-you can't be in love with a f-fictional character you i-idiot.

HIFUMI:

I beg to differ! In fact, I have been on several dates in my dreams! I also have one of those anime body pillows and I-

TAKA:

I, uh… think you've shared enough. Thank you. Now, __ahem,__ Yasuhiro, you're up next.

HIRO:

Aw man! Why do I have to go next?

CELESTE:

The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave. So stop complaining and just say it.

HIRO:

Okay! Okay! My secret is that I am a wanted man.

CHIHIRO:

What did you do?

 _ _HIRO starts waving his arms in front of him. He looks nervous.__

HIRO:

I didn't kill anyone! Nothing like that!

SAKURA:

Then what __did__ you do?

HIRO:

Well, it started when I was doing a reading for this girl. I somehow managed to convince her to spend her entire life savings.

HINA:

Hiro! How could you do that!?

HIRO:

Well a guy has to make a living somehow. But don't worry. I learned my lesson. The girl turned out to be the daughter of some super rich guy, and he didn't really like her spending that much. I was able to avoid the old man for a while, but he dragged the mob into it. Now they're after me, and they're trying to force me to pay up!

HINA:

Why don't you just pay them back? Don't you still have the money the girl gave you?

HIRO:

No. I spent that on my crystal ball. It cost about… 25 million.

HIFUMI:

TWENTY FIVE MILLION!?

HIRO:

Yeah, but it was worth it! The guy said that that crystal ball has been in the hands of Genghis Khan, Napoleon and even Ghandi!

CELESTE:

I suppose the only secret you've shared is that you are the biggest idiot in history.

TOKO:

T-that was a secret?

HIRO:

Hey! Don't be mean!

TAKA:

Well, now that Yasuhiro has finished, I suppose I could go next.

TOKO:

I c-can't imagine Mr. G-goodie two shoes having any s-secrets.

TAKA:

Actually, believe it or not, I performed a great injustice to my school when I was young and naive.

HIRO:

Dude! Really? __You__ performed a great injustice?

TAKA:

Unfortunately yes. Brace yourselves, because what I'm about to say may shock you.

CELESTE:

Just get on with it.

TAKA:

Alright. I once wore the wrong sock with my school uniform.

TOKO:

R-really? That's it?

TAKA:

That's it!? Breaking the school dress code is unforgivable! I had been careless that morning and slept in, and in my haste to get to school, I chose the wrong sock. The teacher hit me on the wrist as punishment, and it took all my might to hold back my tears. And all my strength to ask for another.

HINA:

Why would you ask for another?

TAKA:

Violating the school dress code is an offence that deserves more than once strike! I should have received at least five strikes since the sock went past my ankle!

TOKO:

Y-you really are a f-freak.

TAKA:

Well, nonetheless, that is my secret. I hope you can all still hold me in high regards despite the horrible mistakes of my past.

HINA:

I don't think you have to worry about that.

TAKA:

Thank you! It actually feels good to get that off my chest.

HINA:

Well, I guess I'll go next! My secret is that in third grade, I bit someone!

CHIHIRO:

Why would you do that?

HINA:

Well, he kept saying I wasn't "lady like" and he called me fat, and he said I was a super spaz! So I got really angry and I bit him!

HIRO:

Maybe that's why he called you a super spaz.

HINA:

No, it's because I wore shirts in the winter!"

TOKO:

You d-did that?

HINA:

Of course! If you bulk up for the winter it just means you've lost to the cold!

BYAKUYA:

That's not how it works you idiot.

HINA:

Hey! Don't call me an idiot!

TAKA:

Byakuya, please refrain from insulting your fellow classmates. As punishment, you will be the next to share.

BYAKUYA:

 _ _(Sigh).__ Fine. My secret is that I'm not really blonde.

HIFUMI:

How is that an amazing secret?

BYAKUYA:

Do I really have to explain? I thought I just had to share my secret.

CELESTE:

I think we are all just curious to find out how that qualifies as a secret.

BYAKUYA:

I can't believe this. Fine, if I have to explain it, I will. My mother was a brunette, and I inherited that. However, when I was selected from my many siblings to inherit the Togami corporation, my father forced me to dye my hair blonde.

CHIHIRO:

Why did your hair colour matter?

BYAKUYA:

My father said that he couldn't have his son looking like a… well, I won't go into the details, but nonetheless, I've been dying my hair regularly since.

HIRO:

Well, that was anticlimactic.

TAKA:

I agree.

 _ _TAKA__ _ _looks around__

TAKA:

Sakura! Why don't you go next.

SAKURA:

Very well. My secret is that I am not really the strongest man in the world. That title belongs to a man named Kenshiro.

TAKA:

I've never heard the name. Who is he?

SAKURA:

I'd rather not say. It's very. Complicated.

HINA:

Don't worry Sakura! We won't make you say more than you want to.

SAKURA:

Thank you Hina.

TAKA:

Okay. Celeste, you're up next.

CELESTE:

If I must. My secret, is that this accent is not real.

HINA:

Wow! Really?

CELESTE:

Yes.

HINA:

And, are you going to say anything else?

CELESTE:

No.

TAKA:

In that case, Miss. Kyoko, would you please go next.

KYOKO:

Very well.

TOKO:

I-I''m actually curious ab-bout this one. Kyoko has n-never told us anything about herself.

KYOKO:

I am a big fan of girly romance novels.

 _ _Cut to shot of everyone staring. They aren't sure how to respond.__

HIRO:

Well that was anticlimactic.

HINA:

You already said that.

HIRO:

It's true though!

KYOKO:

Well, that's my secret. How about Toko shares next.

TOKO:

M-me?

BYAKUYA:

Yes you. Now hurry up and share. This whole thing is becoming tiresome.

TOKO:

Normally I w-would master, b-but I can't this time.

BYAKUYA:

First. Don't call me master. Second, if you won't share, then I will. Toko Fukawa is the serial killer Genocide Jack.

HINA:

That can't be true! Isn't Genocide Jack a boy?

TOKO:

It is t-true. Though, she prefers to b-be called Gencocide Jill.

HIRO:

Wait. She? But didn't you say you were…

BYAKUYA:

She has a split personality. One is Genocide Jill, and the other is the foul smelling, pitiful,

TOKO:

Y-your words hurt me so m-much master!

BYAKUYA:

Don't call me master.

HIFUMI:

So if she's a serial killer, then… WHAAAT! Doesn't that give her a super big advantage in this whole killing game thing?

KYOKO:

Monokuma must have had a reason for keeping it a secret.

HINA:

Well, he could have said __something!__ We've been living with a serial killer this whole time!

TOKO:

D-don't worry swim freak. She only k-kills cute boys.

BYAKUYA:

In other words, the only one who's threatened by Genocide Jill is me unfortunately, since this idiot has taken a liking to me.

HIRO:

At least we'll know who the killer is if we find Byakuya dead as a doornail.

MAKOTO:

Don't even joke about that Hiro!

HIRO:

Ah! Makoto! Don't scare me like that! I had actually almost forgotten that you were here.

MAKOTO: Well, I'm still here. Now. Toko's finished, so Chihiro, you're next.

CHIHIRO:

Me? But… but I…

CELESTE:

Don't keep us waiting. Just speak up and get it over with.

HIRO:

Yeah! I can't imagine a cute girl like you having any deep dark secrets!

CHIHIRO:

Well, I guess since Monokuma is going to tell you all anyways, I have no choice but to tell you all now. I'm actually a boy!

HINA:

Wait! Hold on a minute! What do you mean!?

YASUHIRO:

Yeah! Why would you dress like a girl, if you're actually a boy.

CHIHIRO:

Well, when I was little, I was really weak. Everyone was always telling me to be more manly, and act like a boy. I figured that it would be easiest if I just pretended to be a girl. Then they couldn't criticize me for not being manly.

HINA:

I can't believe someone would do that!

CHIHIRO:

I-I'm sorry! I just thought it was the best thing to do!

HINA:

Not that! I can't believe anyone could make fun of someone as wonderful as you!

CHIHIRO:

What?

HIRO:

Yeah Chihiro! It's not like we're going to treat you any different because of that. If that's who you are, we'll accept that!

SAKURA:

Yes. True strength is having the ability to overcome trials. You truly are strong if you have been able to live with such a secret your whole life.

 _ _CHIHIRO__ _ _begins to tear up.__

CHIHIRO:

Thank you! All of you! I thought for sure, you guys would tease me and make fun of me like everyone else.

TAKA:

Of course not! And anyone who does will receive the proper punishment! After all! Bullying is not welcome in a school environment.

CHIHIRO:

I don't know what to say.

KYOKO:

You don't need to say anything. However, there is someone who does. Mondo, you're the only one left.

HINA:

Oh! I almost forgot about him! Mondo, why have you been so quiet this whole time?

 _ _Cut to an upward angle shot of MONDO. He is staring at the ground, clenching his fist. Cut to whoever is talking.__

TAKA:

Mondo, are okay?

MONDO:

Shut the hell up!

TAKA:

What?

MONDO:

Shut the hell up! All of you!

CHIHIRO:

What wrong? Why are you so angry Mondo?

MONDO:

What the hell is wrong with all of you? You can all share your secrets so easily? You think it's easy to overcome your past?

HINA:

What are you talking about Mondo?

MONDO:

Why the hell are we all doing this huh? We're all telling our deepest secrets because Makoto here can't get over the fact that his girlfriend died!

MAKOTO:

No! That's wrong!

 _ _MONDO turns to MAKOTO.__

MONDO:

Look me in the eyes and say that. Is this really about ruining Monokuma's motive? Or do you just want all of us to feel as shitty as you do?

TAKA:

No matter what Makoto's original motive was, it's had the effect he wanted. Monokuma's motive is meaningless now! We've shared our secrets and grown closer. All of us except you.

MONDO:

You guys are all idiots! I think we should have just beat the crap out of Makoto and stopped this before it began.

 _ _MONDO__ _ _runs up to MAKOTO, but CHIHIRO__ _ _jumps in the way. MONDO__ _ _stops.__

CHIHIRO:

Mondo! Please stop this! I don't understand why you're acting like this!

MONDO:

Because… because… I can't share my secret. I just, can't.

TAKA:

What do you mean? Everyone else has.

BYAKUYA:

You really are stupid. Don't assume that just because something is trivial to you, it's the same for others as well.

CELESTE:

The simplest way to solve this, is to just read his secret for ourselves.

MONDO:

Don't you even think about it!

 _ _MONDO__ _ _clenches his fist. CHIHIRO__ _ _grabs__ _ _his hand.__

CHIHIRO:

Don't worry Mondo! If they were able to accept me, then they'll be able to accept you too!

 _ _MONDO relaxes. He sighs and hands the envelope to CHIHIRO. CHIHIRO__ _ _reads it, and is silent).__

CHIHIRO:

It says, Mondo Oowada killed his own brother

 _ _There is a shot of the whole group. They're all shocked and unsure how to react. Cut to whoever is speaking.__

TAKA:

That can't be true! Mondo would never-

MONDO:

It's true. I killed him.

KYOKO:

Care to explain?

 _ _As MONDO__ _ _is explaining, there are still shots of what he's talking about.__

MONDO:

The only reason I ever joined a biker gang in the first place, was because of my big bro. He created the greatest biker gang in all of Japan. He was number one, and I was number two. I was supposed to take over the gang when he retired, but I knew that I could never be as good as him. So when it was time for him to retire, I challenged him to a race. I was so desperate to win that I started driving recklessly. And as a result, I ended up killing my own bro. In his final moments, he said "Don't you destroy the team we created." I promised him I wouldn't. It was a promise between men.

 _ _MONDO falls to his knees and slams his fist on the ground.__

MONDO:

I'm weak! My weakness kept me from telling the truth, and now all of you are willing to share your secrets. Your pasts. You're facing your weakness. And I know that I can't, because no matter how hard I try to hide it. I'm always going to be weak.

CHIHIRO:

That's not true!

MONDO:

Hm?

CHIHIRO:

You're brother's death wasn't your fault! It was an accident!

MONDO:

No! He died because I driving recklessly! If I hadn't…

CHIHIRO:

You aren't weak Mondo! It's just like Sakura said! True strength is overcoming trials. Even though your brother died, you still worked hard to keep his dying wish! You overcame that trial! And that means you're strong!

MONDO:

I… I'm strong?

CHIHIRO:

Yep! In fact, I was wondering if you could help me get strong too. I know I have a ways to go, but I think that if you and I work together, we can both become stronger!

 _ _MONDO stands up and places his hand on CHIHIRO's shoulder.__

MONDO:

Yeah… I promise to help you become strong, if you help me too.

CHIHIRO:

Yeah! I promise too.

MONDO:

The it's a promise between men.

 _ _They shake hands and smile. Everyone else smiles too. Cut to MAKOTO. He's smiling, but then suddenly seems sad.__

MAKOTO:

I'm sorry.

HINA:

What are you apologizing for Makoto?

MAKOTO:

Mondo was right. I kept you guys here for my own selfish reasons. When I found out that Sayaka tried to murder Leon, I was terrified. If she was capable of murder, then anyone was. That's what I thought, and I lost all hope. I hid in my room, because I thought I couldn't trust anyone. But now I see that isn't true. You guys were all willing to share your deepest secrets. Seeing you guys overcome your past made me realize that we can overcome this too. No matter how much despair we feel, we can overcome it together.

TAKA:

Even if your methods were a bit unconventional, it still ended well. We have all grown closer as a result.

HINA:

Yeah! And it's going to be awesome seeing Monokuma's face when he realizes his motive is useless now!

CELESTE:

Yes, this is all wonderful, but may we leave now? I'd like to take a shower before the water is turned off for the night.

MAKOTO:

Oh yeah. Sorry.

MAKOTO takes out the hockey stick _ _. He opens the door and everyone leaves the gym. MAKOTOstays behind. He's about to leave when he hears MONOKUMA).__

MONOKUMA:

Puhuhuhu.

 _ _MAKOTO turns around and sees MONOKUMA__

MAKOTO:

What are you doing here?

MONOKUMA:

Well, I have to say that I didn't see this coming. I'm going to have to come up with better motives. But you know, I can't help but wonder… nah, you wouldn't want to know.

MAKOTO:

Know what?

 _ _MONOKUMA hands MAKOTO an envelope.__

MONOKUMA:

You know, you guys may think you're all buddy buddy, but there's still some people you can't trust. You better be careful if you don't want to become a victim.

 _ _Cut to a close up of the envelope.__ __The envelope says Kyoko Kirigiri. MAKOTO__ _ _opens it up.__

MAKOTO:

The person Kyoko Kirigiri hates the most is her father. Wait! If that's her secret, then why did she lie? Is Kyoko hiding something from us?

Cut to a long shot of the gym. MAKOTO __looks up and sees that MONOKUMA__ _ _is gone. KYOKO__ _ _enters the gym to KYOKO.__

KYOKO:

Taka wanted me to tell you that we're meeting in the dining hall to celebrate our small victory against Monokuma. Are you going to come?

MAKOTO:

Oh! Yeah! I'll be right there!

KYOKO _ _watches him for a moment.__

KYOKO: 

I'll go tell him then.

KYOKO _ _leaves. MAKOTO puts the envelope in his pocket.__

MAKOTO:  
I guess I'm just going to have to keep an eye on her.

 _ _MAKOTO__ _ _runs out of the gym. The doors close behind him.__

 _ _Credits__


End file.
